


The Experiment

by OthelloVonRyan



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:07:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28613301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OthelloVonRyan/pseuds/OthelloVonRyan
Summary: Hamato Donatello has a traumatizing experience that he dares not tell his family, fearing the consequences.(I made this several years ago, I'll be working on editing it eventually)
Kudos: 6





	The Experiment

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter One; Stolen

Donatello, the tall, svelte, intelligent, olive green terrapin, sat on top of the building next to April's apartment. His dark auburn eyes stared at her closed and curtained bedroom window. 

"It's not fair! All I wanted to say was she needed to think long and not jump into situations like this she may later regret. I know she'll regret it. I-I-I-I'll regret it till the day I die if she goes with it." He glared at her window, and hot, angry tears ran down his scaly face. 

Why couldn't April see that he had feelings for her, that he wanted her to be safe and happy? I'm delighted. She is moving on in her life, but this? And so soon? She isn't even that much older than us.

"It's no use, and I'm just a giant, ugly, disgusting, mutated brainiac of a turtle. She'll never want to be with me, and she will never understand." He sighed as he held his head in his hands. His tears began to fall faster onto the pavement, creating random patterns and even a malformed heart. The turtle choked back a sob, turning his head away from the mocking shape.

In the shadows, a tall figure watched the depressed turtle. He smiled to himself. Don't worry, and you will have more than a little girl trouble to complain about. The figure quickly and quietly grabbed the turtle. One hand over his mouth and the other pinning his arms to his side. He held the struggling turtle close to him. "Don't worry, my precious little turtle, you'll have a better reason to cry soon enough."

The figure growled into his ear; he grabbed something and placed it over his captive's mouth. 

Donatello felt cloth over his mouth. He started feeling light-headed. Chloroform! He's drugging me! Donatello's body went limp as the chloroform took full effect. 

The figure chuckled as he slung the drugged turtle over his shoulder. The sizeable burly creature disappeared into the shadows, filled with the excitement of all the fun they would have.


End file.
